


[农坤]Breast

by sanlin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 农坤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanlin/pseuds/sanlin
Summary: 很简单的小片段，有点仓促。





	[农坤]Breast

冬天，冬天是怎么样的呢？陈立农吻着女孩的脸，她垂下来的睫在颤，他忽然想起早上前桌问的问题。

 

大概是冻得通红的脚踝，不停灌满的保温杯，氤氲飘散的白汽。还有什么呢？

 

冬日午后的阳光丝毫不吝啬，蜜糖一样淋进落地窗里，暖融融懒洋洋，几乎要忘记早上还被冻得鼻涕直流。陈立农拥抱着她，她鼓囊囊的外套令她看起来像一块松软的面团，即将在他的怀里被烘烤成可口面包。

 

对了，还有姐姐。脸埋在毛茸茸的领子里，像一块小小白白的玉，往他的外套里贴一片暖宝宝然后跑开的，笑得好甜的姐姐。陈立农停下动作。小葵微微不解地看他，她眼睛里总是含着一汪泉，此刻被他的吻蒸得雾气迷濛，嘴唇鲜艳。陈立农又吻住了她，他的姐姐。

 

小葵脑子里晕乎乎的，只能用手紧紧抓住陈立农肩膀，像在波浪不定的海面上攥紧唯一浮木。事情怎么变成这样了呢？陈立农的声音犹烙在耳畔：“姐姐，我刚刚失恋好难过，你安慰我一下好不好？”

 

她想都没想就点头了。陈立农的声音含着浓浓的鼻音，小狗狗一样，沙沙哑哑在锯她的心。约好午后到他家一起写歌，陈立农抱着她眼泪刚烫下第一滴，小葵就慌了手脚。

 

他们是在一个冬令营认识的，好多少男少女都被送到那儿去学唱歌跳舞。她戴着棒球帽倚在墙上很无所谓地看他们笨拙地甩手踢腿，撇撇嘴转头就撞进陈立农怀里。

 

很可爱的小学弟。这是她捂着额角看对方急急忙忙地道歉并要送她去医务室得出的结论。好像一只大狗狗啊，小葵弯弯眼睛说没关系啦。陈立农被她笑得一怔。冬令营结束后她就多了一只小尾巴。

 

她真的把陈立农当成弟弟。弹着吉他唱着苦情歌曲的弟弟，灯光下安安静静，情绪压抑压抑再流进音乐里，总惹得小葵把头埋在臂弯里偷偷抹眼泪。不太会跳舞的弟弟，用崇拜的眼光注视她每一个举手投足，赖着她要她教。和她一起出去吃饭，两个人都吃到盘子空空，对视一笑，不要浪费粮食哦。一起去游戏厅蹦蹦跳跳打打闹闹嘻嘻哈哈，在深夜的街道里大叫着互扔雪球。

 

好投缘啊她和陈立农，怎么会这么契合，就像是亲姐弟一样灵魂相认。陈立农失恋，她甚至要更难过千万倍。

 

“姐姐，可以吗？”陈立农眼眶尚泛着红，头埋在她肩颈闷闷地问。话语声穿过毛衣跃进胸腔，鼓动得好难受啊。陈立农的语气在她心上戳了一个孔，一瞬间好疼，柔情溃堤一样涌冲出来浸透了她的理智。小葵紧紧拥着她刚刚失恋的弟弟，声音破碎地应了好。

 

毛衣被甩到地毯边缘，小葵蜷在宽大的外套里，陈立农的手沿着她赤裸背脊上溯，漫漫的光涂满她身躯，最终聚于他手指终点。少女情思织成白色蕾丝边，缱绻旖旎尽锁进那三粒铁扣。

 

背后蓦地一松，空气中丝丝冷意全线入侵，小葵感到恐慌。慰藉生于陈立农的温度，他的手掌，宽厚，生一层薄茧，极缓慢极真实地摩挲。这些信息由她不甚发达的乳感知流向大脑，她不由心跳加速。她的一双乳，握在他手心里就像睡熟的鸟，像有它自己的微微跳动的心脏，尖的喙啄着他的手，酥软了他的手心。

 

陈立农俯首与那尖喙接吻，霎时烟花漫开漫落，汹涌而至的海潮拍湿了她。细密的吻缀满乳面，像一条缠绕住她的无形丝带。略微粗糙的舌面覆上来厮磨，立起的两颗茱萸颤巍巍，是两汪泉眼。

 

小葵像一尾离岸的鱼不住拍尾，既苦痛又快乐。她拥紧陈立农，好紧好紧。眼泪碎在她眼角，碎钻一般耀眼。屈辱和心痛同时翻涌在她喉口，一切都颠倒的迷乱午后，她拥着她的弟弟，挺着胸脯盛放在蜜茶的阳光里，在光的洗礼下她纯洁得既像个伟大母亲，又如同最体贴情人，任由陈立农在她怀中找寻甜美花汁，生命泉源。小葵哭腔混杂呻吟，甜腻得发慌。

 

“失恋有没有好一点？”

 

陈立农一怔，他瞎扯的失恋对象在小葵为他心痛敞开怀抱的那一刻早失去存在意义。姐姐好傻啊。他叼着红硬的樱桃啮咬舔吮，猛吸一口惹得小葵尖叫后露出一个天真的笑。

 

“还没有哦，不然姐姐再给我生个孩子吧。”


End file.
